


The Loner and Rebel

by Mhoram



Series: The Bad Boy and Jock [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Badass, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gen, Jock - Freeform, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, badboy, badgirl, gaylove, gayteenromance, lovestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis Mason was lost and confused, he was in a town that was unfamiliar to him and a world away from the person he loved the most in the world. He is alone and starving in the streets, until he comes across a stranger who is willing to help him. Meanwhile, Nick is alone and with no one, missing Travis he regrets not going with him. The torment he endures in school is almost intolerable. He struggles through school, he seeks comfort where he can find it. He can't bare to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I was on a train to God knows where. Away from someone I cared about. The taste of him was still on my lips, I didn't want to leave but I had too. I had to get away from it all. I was all alone, no one was here to help me from here on out I was on my own. I considered calling Nick but I decided against it. Me calling him would only make him miss me more.

I stared out the window trying to make sense of it all. I showed my ticket to the conductor and then went back to staring back out the window. I was so focused on the window I didn’t notice that someone had sat next to me until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around, “What the fuck?” I muttered.

I saw an extremely hot girl sitting right next to me; her brown hair fell down past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue. I was speechless for a moment, my mouth went dry, I swallowed. I could barely keep my boner under control; I put my hand over my crotch. My breathing was out of whack, and I was sweating everywhere. “Sorry” I said scratching my head. “I didn’t see you there.”

She smiled back, my heart skipped a beat. “That’s okay; I didn’t mean to frighten you”

I frowned “You didn’t fucking frighten me, I was just thinking about other things.” I turned away from her angry and went back to staring out the window. For a while I didn’t speak, I was focusing on the grass outside as it flew by.

“Where are you going?” she said.

I turned and met her eyes; I shrugged “I have no fucking clue”

She smiled again, “I’m getting off at the next stop; do you want to come with me?”

I nodded “Sure, why not.” It’s not like I had anywhere else to fucking go. When the train pulled to a stop, I got up. I followed her out of the door. When we were both on the platform, she turned to me

“I’m Layla” she said with a small smile.

“I’m Travis” I said. I extended my hand and we shook hands. 

“Do you have someplace to stay for the night?”

I considered telling her the truth but I decided against. I nodded “Yeah I do.” I knew I would have to find someplace to sleep. I walked off in the direction of the town; I walked past a bar and a few apartment buildings. I had brought enough food to last a few days. My clothes were in my bag, I didn’t bring much. I didn’t have that many clothes to begin with. I decided to buy myself something to eat; I turned around and headed towards a diner.

I took a seat near the window and checked the menu, when I lowered my menu I saw Layla sitting across from me. I jumped again “What the fuck? Why don’t you just leave me alone?” I said. She may be hot but she’s annoying as hell. I gritted my teeth waiting for her answer.

“I know you’re lying, you don’t have anywhere to go” she said smiling smugly at me.

I frowned “Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone, I need time alone.”

“Why don’t you let anyone help you? Sometimes you need to rely on other people.

I sighed and looked at my menu, I was staring at it to avoid looking at her face, and her fingers appeared on the edge of the menu. She put it down in front of me. “I’ll pay for it.” She said smiling.

I nodded; I sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down a free fucking meal. When the waitress came over, she was all smiles. “Oh, is this a date?”

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could, Layla said “Yes” I groaned and said nothing. I didn’t bother to correct her.

The waitress nodded and turned to me “What will be having?"

My mouth watered in anticipation as I thought about it. “French toast, with eggs and some bacon, some sausage too.”

The waitress nodded and turned to Layla and asked her what she wanted. She smiled before saying “The same as him”

The waitress left us alone, which I wasn’t looking forward to. I tapped my hand on the side of the table. I noticed she was staring at me rather intently. “What the fuck are you looking at?” I said sourly.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you Travis.” She said smirking.

I smiled back “I hope you don’t expect me to apologize.”

She shook her head, “No, I know how much of a bastard you are now.” She kicked me under the table.

I groaned “You fucking bitch.” I grabbed a salt shaker and threw some salt at her face. She responded by throwing some pepper at me. Some of it got in my nose, I started to fucking sneeze. “Fuck” I said, before turning away to sneeze again.

She threw some napkins at me; I blew my nose and scowled at her from across the table.  The waitress came with the drinks; I sipped my soda casually, staring her down from the end of my drink.

The food arrived and stared at warily, I had a feeling she was going to try some shit. I took a bite of my French toast. She smiled and ate a sausage. I grabbed the syrup and she reached for the whipped cream. I poured the syrup all over her face. She laughed and sprayed whip cream in my face. I sighed and stopped, “Okay, I’m done” I said finally. We went back to eating, but even I had trouble keep a smile off my face this time. She stared to laugh and I laughed with her. By the time the waitress came back, she stared at us dumbfounded. Both of us covered in food and laughing.

We left together, still laughing. She looked at me as I was wiping myself down with a napkin. “You missed a spot” she said. I looked around “I don’t fucking see it.” I said confused. She reached up and wiped a bit of whipped cream from my nose.

We walked side by side on the side of the road, “Come on” she said and she took me by the arm. I reluctantly let her lead me to a nearby bar. She shoved me into a bathroom and stared whipping me down. I moved out of her grip and got the places that she missed. I left the bathroom shortly after leaving her behind. I heard her voice calling after me but I kept going, my hair was a mess, I ran my fingers through it smoothing it out. I walked outside; I had to find a place to sleep tonight. It was going to be difficult.

******************************************************************************************************************

I sat near an alley, and I closed my eyes. My back up against the wall, I thought about Nick and what he might be doing now. It was too confusing to think about; I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I woke up a few hours later with my back sore as shit. Rule one: never sleep on the motherfucking ground. It was already dark, I decided to keep moving. I took a bite out of an apple in my bag. I checked my phone and saw that it was 6:28 PM. I stumbled a bit when I moved down the road.

Suddenly out of nowhere I spotted someone standing nearby, I didn’t want any trouble so I moved to the other side of the road. I saw more guys coming down the way. I knew I was fucked; I couldn’t do anything except one thing. I could fight them off; this wasn’t the first fight I had been in. Lots of guys tried to fuck with me. I had to teach them that I was not to be fucked with. I was ready to fight for my life; they might kill me and rob me. Or they might just rob me, regardless I wasn’t afraid to die. My only regret was that I never got to tell Nick how I felt about him and to tell him how sorry I was. I clenched my fists readied myself for a fight.

They didn’t say anything, which surprised me I expected them to banter a bit before attacking but that wasn’t the case. The first one dove at me and tackled me to the ground. I grabbed a nearby rock, and slammed it against his head. He screamed and wailed at the injury. I stood waiting for the rest of them, they got closer and closer. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, this time they were more cautious this time. I swung and punched the nearest one.  Two guys gripped me from behind and I felt a blow to my stomach. I looked down at the ground as they dropped me. They kicked me around, a few times before finally one last blow cracked in the back of my head and I lost consciousness. 


	2. Pain

I was staring at the wall in my bedroom, the lights were off and it was cold. I shuddered and attempted to cover myself but it was now use. Nothing could fight off the cold that I felt. I didn’t want to move, I just wanted to lay here. The past few weeks had been nothing but pure hell for me, after Travis left.

My parents mostly ignored me, ever since I came out to them, they don’t even make eye contact with me anymore. At school I wish everyone ignored me, it would be preferable to want goes on. Every day is hell. Now it’s Monday morning, another day of hell. I hear my alarm beeping; I don’t even go to turn off. I just want to sleep some more, eventually my mom comes in and turns off. She shakes me and tells me I have to get up. I grumble and throw on some clothes and head downstairs to eat.

Food is the last thing on my mind at the moment but I have to eat something. I spoon the cereal into my mouth. After that I get into my car and drive to school, this is one of the few times where I’m not being harassed. I like the silence, as I pulled up in front of the school I notice there were not that many people around. I made sure to get to school early. Not many people come into school early. The less people I have to deal with the better.

I pulled in the parking lot and got out of my car. I went onto the front steps and sat down; I buried my face in my hands. I couldn’t take this anymore, I shouldn’t have to. It took everything I had not to cry. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. The tears were coming faster than I could wipe them away.

“Are you okay?” said a voice nearby, I jumped I had thought I was alone. I turned to see, tall and lean guy leaning against all nearby. The words wouldn’t come out, I was too flustered. It had been so long since I had spoken with anyone.

When I didn’t say anything, he extended his hand with a smile. “I’m Chandler, what’s your name?”  I said nothing still. He stared at me confused, “Do you want me to leave you alone. Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you.” He put his hands in his pockets and stared to walk away.

“Wait” I called after him, I didn’t want to be alone. Not again, I watched as he turned around. His whole face lit up with a smile. It was unique as far as smiles went; one of his front teeth was chipped and crooked. Still it didn’t anything to alter the gleam in his eyes.

He moved next to me, with a broad grin on his face he began. “You’re the bravest person I’ve seen in my life.”

I stared at him in shock before I laughed, I wasn’t brave. “I’m not brave” I said.

“Yes you are, to keep on after everything that’s happened, that takes fucking courage.” He smiled again. “I’ve seen you around school; you don’t let it bother you. You’re a motherfucking rock, hard as fuck and not caring what anyone else thinks.”

I blushed at his compliment, I wasn’t used compliments. It seemed that most people in school I never had anything good to say to him at all.

Chandler was smiling at me again; I didn’t know what to say so I said. “I’m Nick” he extended his hand outward. Chandler shook it, still grinning, “I don’t know if you remember me” he said. “It was way back in freshman year, I wasn’t as appealing as I am now. He gestured himself, his brown hair was short, on his nose, and he had small freckles that covered it. His eyes were light green, he pointed at his face. “Contacts” he said.

“I was all braces and glasses; I was just some skinny nerd. I would sit in the bleachers and watch the football team. I was never good enough to play so I just watched.”

I sat quietly listening, I was entranced by his story so I didn’t interrupt, He continued “I saw you run out onto the field; your number was #12. You played so well even as a freshman, I was so amazed about how good you were that it inspired me to be more. You inspired me and you still do.”

I felt tears in my eyes again, I didn’t want to cry in front of him but It all came out. I put my head into my knees and cried. Chandler put a comforting hand on my shoulder, finally I stopped crying. I said nothing, and we sat together in silence enjoying each other’s company.

“I’ve got to go.” Chandler said suddenly, “I’ll see you later man.” He clapped me on the shoulder and went into the school building and I was left feeling a great deal better than I had before.

A few weeks went by and school was somewhat more tolerable. I was able to ignore some of the douche bags. We were over at his house one day, playing video games; his parents weren’t home so I was free to hang out. He was pretty good at Halo after killing me many times, I just gave up.

He put the game on pause to look at me, “What’s wrong giving up already?” he looked a little disappointed

I nodded “You’re too good, I can’t beat you.”

He definitely looked upset “I was in the middle of kicking your ass, but fine what do want to do?”

I had no clue what I wanted to do, I shrugged “I don’t know whatever you want to do I guess.”

His mouth stretched into a grin, “I have something we could try.” He tackled me to the ground “Wrestling” he said. He held me down, his knees on my arms. “I was on the Wrestling team for a year.” He said. He held me down, I struggled to get up but he was too heavy.

He rolled off me, the next thing I noticed he was behind me. His arms were around my waist, I felt his head on my neck. Suddenly his lips were all on my neck, I gasped and tried to get out of his grip but he held me tight. His hand traveled down past my waist, to my crotch. I sighed as he started to grope me, He stopped “Do you want me to stop?” he said uncertain.

I shook my head, it felt nice. It had been so long, he kissed me all along my neck. I tried to stifle the moan escaping my lips. He turned me around to face him. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” He whispered in my ear. “I was afraid to approach you, never knew how to act around you, so I watched you from a distance.”

I hesitated for a moment before kissing him, it was nice. His lips were soft against mine. He pulled me closer up against his body. I tried to fight my excitement as I felt his erection pressing against my stomach. I trembled as he led me upstairs to his bedroom.

He pushed me down on his bed and shrugged off his shirt. He was more ripped then I expected him to be. I held up hand before he got any closer, “I haven’t done this before, and so could we just take it slow.

He smiled “Whatever you want.” he lifted up my shirt and kissed me all along my stomach. He licked my belly button. I moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He undid the bottom of my jeans, I groaned as he worked his mouth around my erection. I came into his mouth; afterwards I fell back and lay on my back. A short while he crawled up next to me, I felt him behind me but I didn’t mind.


	3. Meet up

I woke up, with an ache in the back of my head. Groaning I turned over onto my back and stared up at the sky. The sun was coming up, I looked around and noticed all my stuff was gone. "Fuck" I muttered. My  bag with all my clothes, even my phone was gone along with all the money I had. I was broke and on the streets with no place to stay. I was deep shit, "Fuck" I said again. I decided I had to get way from here, I walked across the street towards a nearby store and went straight into the bathroom.

I was dizzy so I leaned on the sink and washed my face. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I groaned, I was mess. My head was all fucked up, there was blood running down my neck. I wasn't in the mood to go to the hospital. I didn't have any money and they would just throw me out. After getting off all the blood, I went outside and sat on the sidewalk.

I didn't know where the fuck I was or what the fuck I was doing. I was on my own for the most part, I decided that the best thing would be was to try and retrace my steps. It would take damn near the whole day for me to find the restaurant I ate at, maybe Layla might be around. I made my way down the street, the sun was beating down on me. An hour went by and still wasn't any closer to finding the restaurant.

My stomach rumbled loudly, I put my hand down there stop the growling. I hadn't eaten in day or two give or take. I was dehydrated, tired and I was fucking done. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. I wasn't getting anywhere, I was going to die out here with no food or water. I had no money, and I was alone. "I'm going to die and no one will give a damn" I muttered

It was a chilling thought but I clung to it nonetheless. I thought about Nick, I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and how much I cared about him. The tears came down slowly at first but then they came all in a rush. I bit down on my lip to hold back the sobs. I closed my eyes and laid flat on the solid ground, I heard footsteps as people passed by but I didn't care.

I didn't know how long I was on the ground  but when I opened my eyes, I realized that someone moved me off to the side. I looked around to find that there was no one around. I struggled to me feet, it was getting dark. I had been lying on the ground for most of the day. I decided that I could keep going a few more blocks. I stumbled a bit before I could walked in a straight line. I really had no fucking clue where I was going.

I was already wondering close to the edge of town nearby, I spotted a bar. I walked inside, it was already packed with people coming in. I took a seat, l felt like I was going to pass the fuck out at any moment. Suddenly out the corner of my eye, I spotted movement. I turned saw the last person I wanted to see. Layla had her hands on her hips, she was giving me this really bitchy glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said impatiently.

I grinned "I could ask you the same thing."

She scowled and went away from me, I watched her walk off. I waited for a good few minutes before she came down on me with all the snark. 

"Are you lost? You need to go," she said clearly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't tell me what to do, besides I've got no where to go."

She smiled, I hadn't really notice it before it was nice, already my heart was pounding in my chest.

"What makes you think I have a place?"

I shrugged "You've got to be staying somewhere surely?" 

She gave another grin, "How do I know your not a crazy murderer or something?"

I shrugged "You don't but If you don't want to take me in, I'll guess I'll be find staying here."

I slumped in my chair and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her response.

She sighed and pulled me to my feet "Come on lets go." she dragged me outside towards her car. 


End file.
